stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
158: Finder
Finder, A.K.A. Experiment 158, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to sniff out and uncover any lost or missing person or item; he can also fly by spinning his ears like helicopter blades to ensure optimal tracking potential. Upon success, he honks like a party blower. His one true place is operating a "Lost and Found" service at the beach. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was first used by Lilo for show-and-tell at her hula school. He later tracked down an escaped Hämsterviel after the Grand Councilwoman's report. He was in the rescue party for "Snafu". Personality Finder is a very beneficial and resourceful tracker who has a knack for uncovering any missing person or thing. Unlike most experiments, Finder does not cause chaos or mischief with his powers. However, he is a bit competitive as shown when he and Stitch argued over which direction to go while attempting to track down an escaped Hämsterviel. Aside from this, Finder appears to be very calm and collected when finding lost individuals or items. Appearance Finder is a red aardvark/shrew-like experiment with little arms and legs, a small, stumpy tail, a long snout, a little mouth, black eyes and large rabbit-like ears. Special Abilities Finder can quickly track down any missing person or thing by using his elongated snout and sense of smell. He is capable of flight by spinning his ears like helicopter blades, a last minute addition Jumba implemented into Finder's design in order to ensure optimal tracking potential. Upon success, he honks like a party blower. Based on Finder crossing out "Lost" on the "Lost and Found" sign, he apparently has some sort of knowledge of written languages. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Finder ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h53m04s240.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h53m16s978.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h53m48s740.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h54m34s230.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 16-50-27.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h54m57s368.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h55m14s483.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h55m49s913.jpg|Looking for Nani's keys ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h56m28s317.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h56m47s326.jpg|Finder's butt drawn incorrectly ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h57m07s932.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h58m02s870.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h58m26s881.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h59m09s358.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h59m40s089.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h00m28s026.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h01m03s057.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h01m59s681.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h04m09s138.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h04m41s909.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h05m01s963.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h06m07s435.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h06m20s066.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h06m44s144.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h06m57s692.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h07m11s543.jpg ScreenCapture 27.01.13 16-06-14.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h08m34s433.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h09m12s720.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h09m44s288.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h10m07s188.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h10m41s608.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h10m48s710.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h11m16s899.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h11m29s198.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h11m24s452.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h11m52s348.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h12m13s260.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h12m35s073.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h12m56s871.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h13m12s330.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h14m11s847.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h14m24s626.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h15m51s861.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h16m41s812.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h17m11s957.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h18m06s632.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h18m42s704.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h19m06s925.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h19m27s271.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h20m02s980.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h20m22s559.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h20m30s815.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h24m11s104.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h41m20s468.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 17-06-26.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 13-01-56.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h42m23s783.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h43m42s813.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h44m09s069.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h44m22s780.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h45m22s637.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h45m44s138.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h46m17s263.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h46m40s693.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h47m02s358.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h47m25s860.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h47m33s031.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h48m02s230.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h48m24s913.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h48m54s428.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h49m55s548.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h50m05s681.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h50m22s485.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h51m06s640.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h51m48s177.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h53m30s103.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h54m15s172.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h54m38s011.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h54m47s900.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h55m29s755.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h55m52s552.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h56m47s944.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h57m09s311.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h57m34s139.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h57m52s267.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h58m00s768.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h58m10s805.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 17-19-19.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-22h58m31s246.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 17-20-11.jpg Skip ScreenCapture 01.07.13 2-15-06.jpg Ploot ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-12-40.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-13-05.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-41-58.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-14-49.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-18-37.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-19-29.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-20-20.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-02-00.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-03-29.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-06-36.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-07-13.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-10-20.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-11-58.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-23-17.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-12-58.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-14-49.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-25-48.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-16-06.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-16-36.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-29-35.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-19-58.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-20-40.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-31-46.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-21-12.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-21-18.jpg Snafu ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h20m17s790.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-13h18m32s850.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-13h19m19s341.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h49m27s274.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h42m24s789.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h53m22s108.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h54m34s689.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h56m02s586.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h56m33s378.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h58m47s332.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h59m30s194.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h59m54s514.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h00m21s407.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h00m43s541.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h01m16s476.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h01m32s831.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h02m40s131.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h02m52s536.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h04m24s722.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h04m32s671.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h04m49s308.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h05m03s809.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h05m20s047.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h05m52s248.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h06m23s121.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h06m49s652.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h07m51s425.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h08m06s964.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h13m28s944.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h31m21s927.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h21m59s140.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h26m09s822.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h28m06s786.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h28m45s498.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h30m27s283.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h31m30s446.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h32m04s861.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h32m41s963.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h33m01s031.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h49m09s751.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h49m45s920.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h52m24s069.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h53m15s421.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h55m50s323.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h58m37s088.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-29-01h37m11s235.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h00m54s117.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h54m15s551.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h55m48s534.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h58m04s231.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h59m11s191.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h02m14s800.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h03m06s852.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m13s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h01m33s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h54m26s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h55m16s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m41s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h17m07s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h08m06s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-09h06m36s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m32s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-23h45m37s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h32m00s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h31m35s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Miscellaneous Panes68.jpg Finder Beach Treasure.png Leroy and Stitch storyboard art - Experiments versus Leroys.png|A storyboard drawing from ''Leroy & Stitch by Tony Craig showing various experiments fighting Leroy clones in the climactic battle scene Trivia *Finder is Experiment 158. However, in his debut, he is erronesously called 458, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database, but in "Skip", he is correctly referred to as 158. **If Finder maintained the number he was originally referred to as canon, he would have been the only 4-series experiment to have been featured in Lilo & Stitch: The Series. *Finder was activated off-screen. *Finder's left ear is inconsistent in his appearances. While he is portrayed as having a notch on the outer rim of his upper right ear (similar to Stitch), his left ear is drawn either with or without a notch around the same relative spot between scenes. *Finder's ears appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments